Father's Day
by Missreadingfool
Summary: This is a one shot in Christian's POV of Father's Day in his home with his children and wife.


Father's Day

Christian's POV:

I never thought I wanted to be a father. In fact, I took extra precautions to make sure that I did not reproduce. All the women that I fucked, I made sure that they were on some kind of birth control, used condoms for the first month of our contracted time and then came Ana. She fell into my office, into my life, into my heart, and into my soul. She changed the rules.

When she told me that she was pregnant with Teddy, I went off like a rocket. I was fucking pissed off. Hell, we were barely married five minutes and she is preggers! I acted like a jackass and hurt my precious baby and I think if it hadn't been for the Hyde situation to wake my ass up, I would have lost my wife and the beautiful miracle that we made together that she protected inside her womb.

I never saw a woman more beautiful than my Ana when she is pregnant. She glows in motherhood. Her hair is thicker, shinier, and her skin is so soft. I really love how big her breasts get and I am in heaven as I bury my face between them. I will admit when Ana is pregnant she is insatiable. The sex is out of this world and so often. I really thought she was going to screw my cock off during her pregnancy with Teddy. She fucked me so much that my dick turned purple and I thought I would have to go to the doctor for a sprained cock! Hey, don't laugh…it fucking hurt. I was exhausted by the time our little man was born. I know I bitched and groaned during that six-week period after his birth, but it did give me time to recuperate.

I took the news of her pregnancy with our daughter, Phoebe much better than I did with Teddy. Of course, it was the same with the sex issue, but I was prepared. I changed my workout to deal with stamina issues so I could keep up with my little sexpot wife. By the time, Phoebe was born; I could make love to my wife four times a day and not break a sweat, not bad for a man in his thirties.

Our third pregnancy was with twins, Ana was just turning 27, and I thought she wouldn't be so horny with this pregnancy since we had two children at home, her work at Grey Publishing and her volunteer work with Coping Together, but damn, I think she was worse. Maybe it was the extra hormones to support a pregnancy with twins, I don't know…but I was exhausted by the time that they were born. We named the twins Daniel Christian and Danella Rose.

On her thirtieth birthday, Ana was five months pregnant. Thank god there was only one baby. He was born two weeks early mostly due, in my opinion, to the fact that Ana nearly kept me prisoner in our bed. Stupidly I thought she wouldn't be so horny, but I forgot that women hit their sexual prime later in life than we males of the species. Kase Trevelyan was born on Christmas Day, our Christmas present for that year.

Now I am forty years old. My youngest son is four years old, the twins are seven, Phoebe is ten and my main man Teddy is twelve years old. I love being a father to these wonderful children. I can't believe that I was such an ass when we started our family. Now, I can't live without these jewels, these precious gifts that Ana has given me. The children have taught me so much about life, love, patience, and joy. I love to watch them sleep, eat, play, study, and even have a temper tantrum, ahem…that is usually Phoebe….she looks like her mother, almost a mirrored image, but that little lady has my personality and temperament. I know Phoebe will be a force to be reckoned with as she grows up. I do not look forward to the teenage years with her and I am considering locking her up in a tower until she is thirty. She is so damn pretty, just like her mother. Danella is the same in looks as her older sister, but she has Ana's sweet demeanor, but just for good measure, she will join her sister in the tower. I refuse to let my daughter's be around boys like me or worse…like their Uncle Elliot who fucked half of Seattle before settling down with Kate Kavanagh and having four children of their own, one girl and three boys.

Today is Father's Day and I am excited as if it was Christmas Day! Ana makes a big deal of this day and the children join her to honor me. They give me silly gifts and I usually end up dressed up like a fool with gag gift ties and hats. Damn, I love it! Ana's giggle is the sweetest thing in the world to my ears, but my children's laughter is truly heaven on earth. I must be doing something right for these kids to be so happy. I never thought I could be a loving and supportive Dad. Who knew that a big-shot, egomaniac, control-freak CEO could be happy at a little league baseball game watching his oldest pitch or sit through Phoebe's ballet recitals and think she is the most talented dancer in the world. I sit with all the children as they practice their piano and I take my turn being a soccer parent for the twins, giving Ana a break from all the sports.

My day begins with some great morning head from my forever-sexy wife. We have been married almost thirteen years and she can get me hard by just breathing. I make love to her in our bed, in the shower, and just for good measure, on the bathroom floor. I can't get enough of this woman. If we go more than two or three days without making love, I am the biggest bastard in the world! Once, Ros got so pissed me off at me at the office because of my bad mood, that she told me to go home, apologize for whatever I did to make Ana stop fucking me, get laid, and not to return until I screwed my wife at least ten times. Do you see why I pay Ros the big bucks? She is one smart lady!

The children when given the all-clear from Ana after I get dressed to come into our room to wish me Happy Father's Day! I get kisses and hugs from them all and of course there is the Father's Day tickle that started years ago when Teddy decided to find out if his Daddy was ticklish. The children wrestle me down onto the bed and tickle me until they are laughing so hard that they can barely talk. It's so damn adorable that I can barely stand it. I must have done something right in my life to have all this happiness! The children then lead me out of the bedroom, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. I sit on one of the stools as Ana and the kids fix me breakfast. It's usually pancakes with chocolate chips, bacon and eggs, hashbrowns, toast with grape jelly, orange juice and coffee. By the time everything is cooked everyone is a mess as well as the kitchen. Ana usually has flour all over her but she looks so sweet that I find myself staring at her wondering how I got so fortunate to get her to marry me.

After eating and cleaning up and if the weather is permitting, I get to open my gifts on the patio. This Father's Day is a perfect sunny day so out to the patio we go. I am seated in a chair. Teddy places a homemade crown peppered with gold glitter on my head and Phoebe insists that I wear a bright blue sash that says "World's Greatest Dad" over my chest. If business collogues saw me dressed like this…well…let's just say…I would probably lose their respect, but I say fuck 'em! These are my children and if they want me to dress up like Miss American then so be it!

The gifts are brought out. Teddy is always first since he is first born. This year he gives me a stress ball to squeeze when work is being a bugger. It's a funny orange ball that reminds me of a sea urchin and when I squeeze it, these eyes bug out and it screams bloody murder. The first time I squeezed it, I nearly pissed myself because I wasn't expecting that. Those kids, along with their mother laughed themselves silly! He gives me another box that is beautifully wrapped. I open it carefully half- afraid that something might jump out at me. I am pleasantly surprised to find a model kit of my latest Charlie Tango. Teddy is so proud of himself because I am overjoyed to have it. He has seen the model of the former Charlie Tango that Ana got me years ago on my desk and he wanted to add to it. I tell him that he and I will build it together and he can choose the place of honor in my office at GEH for its new home. Phoebe is next. She is smiling as I open a shirt box that has a t-shirt in it that says, "My daughter thinks I am the Greatest Man in the World". I give her a big hug with tears in my eyes.

"Will you wear it Daddy?" She asks with her mother's big blue eyes. "Will you wear it to work sometime?"

"Of course, Fee-fee" I say as I kiss her little upturned nose. "I will be proud to wear it."

"I love you, Daddy." She says and my heart melts. This little girl has me wrapped around her little finger. She and Danella are my little princesses and I am guilty of spoiling them, which pisses Ana off.

"I love you, too, Fee-fee." She slides off my lap and the twins come forward with a big box that takes them both to carry. "You two didn't rob the First National Bank of Seattle, did you?" I ask making everyone laugh. The twins shake their heads as they giggle. I take the big box and open it. Inside is an assortment of items to perform pranks on people. I'm pretty sure this is more for them than me but hell, I enjoy a good joke just like the next guy.

"It's for you, Daddy." Danella explains with a giant smile showing that she had lost her two front teeth on the top.

"You can get Uncle Elliot with all this stuff." Daniel finishes. I have to laugh. It was a family tradition to "get" Uncle Elliot before he "got" you. I find a fart machine with a remote control, sneezing powder, itching powder, chewing gum that turns the victim's mouth black, a squirting lapel pin, and fake lottery tickets. "Do you like it, Daddy? Do you? Do you?"

"I love it." I say thinking all the ways that I am going to make my older brother's life hell. Oh, this is going to be fun! "We will get Uncle Elliot with all these great pranks!" They all cheer and clap in joy and probably a little revenge since Elliot likes to tease all the children. Next up, is our youngest, Kase who is only four years old. He brings me a box that l know he decorated himself. I open it to find a framed picture that he drew of our family, Charlie Tango, an Audi SUV and even Taylor and Gail. It is precious, and I tell him that I will proudly display it in my office at GEH. He is all smiles as he launches himself into my arms for a giant hug. "Thank you all for my wonderful gifts." At least this year there are no horrible ties of Sponge Bob like last year and I was forced to wear to work so my children were not sad.

"There's one more." Ana announces as she brings me an envelope. She is giving me that sexy little smirk of hers and I am wondering if she is giving me some of those sex coupons. She did that once for one of my birthdays and I used up all the coupons in two days. "I hope you like it."

I quickly open it to find a piece of paper that confirms reservations for an exclusive vacation for two to a South Pacific island. "Ana…just the two of us?" Wow, we are going to be alone without the tribe. She only nods.

"Your parents are going to take the kids for us. We will have two weeks all alone, but we have to use them soon."

"Why?" I ask. My heart is racing thinking about being alone with my wife on a tropical beach and her in a little sexy bikini, with a nice cover-up, of course.

Ana shyly smiles at me as she slides onto my lap. She gives me a kiss which causes the children to shriek in a chorus of "oh gross!". Ana then opens her hand to reveal a white stick with two blue lines. "Christian, you are going to be a Daddy once again."

"A Daddy again." I repeat her words. I come to my feet still holding her in my arms and swing her around. "Another baby?"

"Well, yes, of course, honey…we make love so much what else did you think would happen?"

"But, the shot?"

Ana starts to laugh as she kisses me. "Honey, I don't think there is a birth control method in the world that can overcome your baby batter. I am three months along. My due date is December 2."

I can't help but laugh as joy fills my heart. There is nothing better than another baby to add to our family. For a man who thought that he never wanted to be a Dad, I am doing pretty good. I have five children that I wouldn't trade for anything in the world and another one on the way. I am so blessed! Some people say there is no God, and I used to be one of them, but when I look into the faces of my children and into the beautiful face of my wife, I know there is a God and He loves me! I let my wife stand on her own two feet but keep my arms wrapped around her waist as I kiss her deeply and thoroughly. "Ana, I love you so much. You make my life worth living and you have given me so much. Baby, I adore you."

She has tears in her eyes as she stares up at me with those amazing blue eyes. "I love you, too, Christian." She snakes her hands around my neck. "I will love you until time ends."

The children have gone off to play in the backyard with their dog and the various cats that Phoebe and Danella have brought home. My home has turned into a zoo with dogs, cats, hamsters, turtles, gerbils, and a hedgehog. "Have you told anyone else?" I ask her as I breathe in her scent of honey and vanilla. As always, my Ana smells of freshness and nature which makes me warm all over.

"No one else knows, baby…but there is more, Christian."

"What? Twins?" I joke until I see her bite that lower lip and nod. "You are …pregnant …with…twins?"

She only nods more. "Are you alright?"

"I am shocked, but so damn happy I might start singing." I throw back my head and laugh. "_Your havin' my babies…_" I sing to her. She is blushing and giggling which I love. If the children were not up and running around, I would carry this woman off to our bedroom and make love to her again. I am still blown away that she is pregnant and I never noticed that her body was changing until I think about it. Her breasts are bigger and there were a few days she was green around the gills. "Ana, we have to call Mom and Dad."

"You go call them and I will go check on the children. They are too quiet for my liking." She kisses me then skips off to see what orneriness our tribe is into.

I run in excitement to the house phone to call my parents. They are having a quiet day on their own. When I tell them that Ana is pregnant again with twins, my Mom begins to cry tears of joy and Dad is congratulating us repeatedly. He loves all his grandchildren so much. We finish our conversation with a promise from me that we will come to visit later in the afternoon.

I step out onto the patio to see Ana walking in the yard with Phoebe and Danella holding her hands. My beautiful girls together is the most wonderful thing to behold. I find it funny that I am the one who didn't want children and I have the most children of my siblings. Who knew thirteen years ago that Ana and I would have seven children? Life is funny like that. How does that old saying go…if you want to make God laugh, tell him your plans…well, the Big Guy upstairs must be laughing Himself off his throne…and I don't care. Actually, I am blessed with everything I ever truly wanted even though I do not deserve it. I didn't always live a respectable life, but Ana, she changed all that. She made me to want to be a better man. I had to change to deserve her and I still wonder at times if she could have done better than me for a mate. Then, I remember, she loves me unconditionally. She has always loved me and every day she shows me that love with her eyes, her sweet words, her actions and those five babies that she carried within her body.

Father's Day has become one of my favorite days, not because of the gifts, but because I am a father! Teddy, Phoebe, Daniel, Danella, Kase, and Blip #6 and 7. have made my life so full of love that I feel overfilled. Just as their mother, they love me unconditionally. They don't care that I am a CEO, they only care that I am their Dad and that I adore and love them with all my heart, the heart that Ana found, nurtured, and saved from my own darkness. Every day is Father's Day in my heart because every day I wake up and see the love between Ana and me in physical form around the breakfast table. This life isn't what I thought I wanted and thank heaven that Ana fell into my office that day and changed everything I knew. She changed the rules and she changed me for the better. She gave me a life that I never thought I could have. Father's Day in my home is only here because of a little brown-haired, blue-eyed girl that I couldn't live without and she said yes to me and made my life worth living. Thank You Ana for loving me.

Happy Father's Day to all Daddies out there and to the Mommies that also fill the role of both parents. May your day be blessed with joy, love, and peace.


End file.
